The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to transaction processing.
Transaction processing may relate to the processing of information that is separated into individual, indivisible operations. Each operation, or transaction, can only be processed as a complete unit. A transaction may not be partially completed. For example, all three parts of a three part transaction must either succeed or fail together. The transaction may not have two of the three parts succeed while one part fails. Transaction processing systems may perform routine operations necessary to conduct business, such as sales order management, airline reservation systems, payroll systems, employee records systems, insurance systems, and shipping systems.